The ability to select sperm cells having desired characteristics remains an important objective in artificial reproduction. An efficient and cost effective process for identifying and separating sperm cells for sex selection would have significant economic implications for the livestock industry and in particular in the beef and dairy industry. For instance, in the beef industry, male bulls have greater commercial value than female cattle because of their size, so methods that allow for enrichment of male bulls would provide a clear competitive advantage to ranchers who use such techniques. On the other hand, in the dairy industry, milk-producing cows are generally more desirable. Currently however, only a small percentage of cattle ranchers employ artificial insemination methods involving sex-specific sperm cells as a means to produce livestock having the desired sex. Despite the advantages of being able to control and plan the sexual makeup of en inventory of cattle, such an approach is not more widely used in the industry because current methods for sorting sperm cells into sex-specific sperm cells, which employ flow cytometry techniques, are both expensive and involve irreversible staining of the sperm cells prior to insemination. Less costly and intrusive methods for identifying and separating sperm cells based on sperm cell quality, physical characteristics, or content would also have important applications in many animal and human reproductive technologies.